1. Technical Field
The an embodiment of the present invention relate to the field of display technology, and in particular, to an array substrate, a method of manufacturing the same and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a continuous development of TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display) display technique, there have been proposed and applied more and more new techniques, such as high resolution, high aperture rate, GOA (Gate on Array, array substrate row drive) technique and the like. Conventionally, for TFT-LCD, a mask for a gate metal layer, a mask for an active layer, a mask for a source/drain metal layer, a mask for a first transparent electrode layer, a mask for a passivation layer and a mask for a second transparent electrode layer are usually necessary in the patterning processes for manufacturing a multi-dimension field type array substrate. In addition, a mask for an organic transparent insulation layer is usually required to reduce parasitic capacitances among electrodes; each patterning process includes processes such as film-forming, exposing, developing, etching, stripping and so on.
However, a large number of patterning processes will directly result in an increase in product cost and a reduction in productivity of mass production. Thus, there is an increasing concern on further reduction of number of patterning processes.